ADD Scattered Scorched Feelings Never End (Dreams are Eternal)
by Potato The Hedgehog
Summary: Inspired by my fav authors of all time Aros R. Cao and TheBurningRuler I sure hope you all like this, this is my very first story on Fan Fiction! Eh Ah Soy!


p class="Normal" style="margin: 1pt 0pt; font-family: 'Basic Roman'; font-size: 10pt; border: none; padding: 3pt;"span class="tm6" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial;"I woke up in my bed, it was /br /br /My chronically small bladder betrayed me yet /br /At least that what I tell myself...br /br /"I'm gonna pass because I have no idea what we're doing."br /br /I practice Watersports with my Partner everyday sports such as Surfing and Waterboarding. I'm so happy my Partner taught me Waterboarding to get over my fear of Water, because I'm part of the FBI and I take out these targets everyday. We were sent here by our boss Arryn Jet to survey a suspicious gentleman known as Marcus /br /Unfortunately my Partner, Jasper has been completely useless during this investigation, and he might be boarderline suicidal. This is why we must sleep in the same bed, I cannot trust this man. Then all of a sudden, my Partner, Jasper's son, Adam burst into the room saying there's going to be a drug raid. Adam came in because he pissed on my fucking wife. I was livid, but there was still one thing on my mind, why the bed was wet. Before I could think any further, Neo waked in, she had her scroll open to her Gmail Account typing away at the keyboard typing:br /br /"Quick, hide the drugs in the child, they'll never check him, Adn tell your boytoy to stop crying himself to sleep every night."br /br /He's not my boytoy, he's my Partner, Jasper, as useless as he may be. Jasper all of a sudden goes to the bookshelf, moves one of the books, and gets Guns and says he's going to shoot up the Schnee Dust Company. I noticed the almost lovecratian structure of the bookshelf, it had an even number of books, with a thicc, original, signed, mint-condidtion copy of Shattered Feelings by world renowned author Aros R. Cao, she never finished the 20/spansupspan class="tm6" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial;"th/span/supspan class="tm6" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial;" chapter but the story is complex and emotional, enriched with the struggles of an unconventional heroine, besides it sat the lovely poem labelled 'I'm Sorry' another thriling erad, my Partner, Jasper, was especially found of this one, Neo didn't care much for it though. So I joined my Partner, Jasper, on his quest to shoot up the Schnee Dust Company, but before that, I ate a potato, much like my favorite character from Shattered Feelings. I don't know what it is about my Partner, Jasper, but there's something very manly about him. Meanwhile, Adam dutifully started shoveling all of the Heroine Needels (Used and NEw) into his prison locker. Neo walked up to Jasper and slapped the gun out of his hand because he was a weak coward. Jasper, in a wild rage grabbed the wet mattress and smacked Neo with it, and then suddenly in explosion happened and expoded the entire building. There was rubble everywhere, people were bleeding out. I looked to the sky and saw Marcus Jordan floating in the night sky with an oddly familiar looking remote in his hand. It was the remote to the /br /"I knew this would happen, this all Yang's fault." Were the last things I heard my Partner, Jasper say before a gun shot rang loud in my /br / 2B CONTINUDebr /br /spanstrongemspan class="tm5" style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial;"I was really inspired by Aros R. Cao and TheBurningRuler to write this fanfic desu. I debated about Jasper waking up and calling out for his partner Cris B. Acon, from wesident evuwu, before I leave, I'd like to take a moment to tell you all about my new religion, I don't have a religion. Bu t if I did have a religion it would be Neo, did you know her semblance helps her create anime subtitles? But anyway, I'd write longer, but my mom Hatsune Miku said I need to get off, but before I get off I need to tell you guys, that Miku said Gay Rights, and don't eat /br / Eh Ah Soy! SuperHeeHeeK!/span/em/strong/p


End file.
